As less invasive medical techniques and procedures become more widespread, medical professionals, such as surgeons, may require articulating surgical tools, such as endoscopes, to perform such less invasive medical techniques and procedures from outside the human body. However, conventional articulating surgical tools, such as endoscopes and other types of tools, are limited with respect to movement about various planes.